


A wayward Shield and a Slip N Slide

by Hutch_HawkEye



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Feels, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Steve Feels, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve endured a publicity appearance without his sheild, He finds his wayward sheild and his lovers. Pure Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wayward Shield and a Slip N Slide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on some kind of threesome role tonight. Feel Free to leave a comment. I do love reading them and I get back to all comments.

Steve had an appearance earlier in the day, but he had to do it without his trusty shield. He planned on bringing it, but no matter where he looked in the tower earlier in the day he just couldn't find the damn thing. Steve thanked Happy as the man dropped him off at the tower. Steve hated publicity stunts, but it was fact of his life. He couldn't wait to wrangle his to lovers into sitting with him to watch a new disney movie he wanted to see.

Steve punched in the numbers for the penthouse and made stupid faces to himself in the glass surfaces on the way up, until the doors opened to his floor. The place was quiet and Steve figured his man was tinkering away in the lab, while his boy was crawling around the vents. The Hulk had taken to hiding a pudding cup by various vents in the tower. Steve was convinced the green rage monster thought Clint was his very own pet hamster. Steve chuckled when he saw a Captain America chocolate chip cookie man on the counter addressed to "Cappy" in Tony's decidedly terrible hand writing. It was a little known secret that Tony loved to bake.

Steve decided to make some dinner, even though it was supposed to be Clint's night. Steve decided on making mini meat loafs. Tony liked his really spicy, while Clint basically just wanted cooked ground beef in the shape of a loaf to pour maple syrup on. Steve liked his to be normal. They'd have a side of mashed potatoes and gravy with a salad he'd have to bribe the other men to eat. With Dinner finished he made his way to the lab to retrieve his wayward engineer, he'd have Jarvis find clint for him after.

Steve quirked an eyebrow, usually He'd hear AC/DC blasting before he even got off the elevators on Tony's lab floor. The music coming at full blast was some country artist Clint seemed to enjoy. Steve shook his head, he'd take his golden oldies over their music any day. The music lowered upon Steve entering his access code and Steve was met with the harsh pitchy laugh of one Clint Barton. As he turned the corner he saw the archer slip sliding across the floor on his stomach, with Captain America's shield under him.

" Hello" Steve chirped from his spot in the corner. Both his boy and his man jumped at the sound and instantly pointing at each other to implicate the other as the one who started it. Steve shook his head.

" I was looking for that" he said unimpressed, and instantly melted at the twin puppy dogs eyes cast his way.  
" Sorry Steve, I told Tony that I'd never plaid with a flying saucer when I was a kid" at Steve's confused look he elaborated. " It was a type of sled, kids used to go sledding when I was a kid, as you know my family was pretty broke and I never got one" when Clint paused Tony continued.

" Those flying saucer toys were actually modified from the second version of your shield the old man made. I figured since your shield is vibranium, Clint couldn't could play with it and not get hurt if broke like a toy one would." Tony said in earnest with a fond look in Clint's direction.

" So we made a slip'n slide and Tony let me play with it in the lab since I couldn't take it on the sledding hill." 

" uh oh, next time just tell me. I thought maybe the Widow was pissed at me for something"

" It was you!" Clint yelled in indignation. 

" You ate he caramel ice cream bar from the freezer! she beat 45 kinds of shit out of me in the ring today for taking it, Steve!"

" Opps" was all Steve said before wrapping both of them in his arms. Steve loved this guys. Tony was childish and immature, Clint was jaded and brooding but with out his man and his boy. Steve wouldn't know what to do in this new world. With that said he lead them both upstairs for dinner.

Steve did get them to watch his disney movie to. Steve looked up at Tony watching the reflection of the tv in his deep brown eyes. Tony was absentmindedly running his hand through Steve's hair. Clint had to leave for a mission in the morning. Instead of going to sleep in their bed, the archer had brought his favourite blanket and snuggled up in the space between Steve's side and the back of the sofa. The blanket had been a gift from Pepper. It was a simple fleece blanket with the Disney Cartooned Fox version of Robin Hood on it. Steve was slowly being lulled to sleep between Clint's soft snores and Tony's skilled fingers.

If Steve could go back to his own time, he wouldn't what he had with Tony and his Darling boy was priceless and he'd never that it or them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading  
> P.S  
> The song playing in Tony's lab when Steve comes down is  
> That's My Kind of Night by Luke Bryan.
> 
> I Confess I was totally rocking out to this song in my underwear, 5 minutes before typing this story. I was inspired.  
> Hope you're all having a good idea.  
> Feel free to give me some ideas for this cuddly little ThreeSome.


End file.
